Trust
by Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: "Diaval stared up at the night stars through the canopy of branches swaying overhead. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the cool night air gently sweep away his worries. A scream pierced the night air, the delicate scene shattering like glass."


Diaval made his way through the ruins of the castle, stumbling on some of the rubble. The night air sang with a chorus of crickets and the gentle roar of the distant waterfall. A soft breeze blew through the undergrowth, stirring the wildflowers. The full moon shown overhead, its silver brilliance blinding compared to the night's velvet embrace.

Diaval huffed in annoyance, kicking a stone out of his way absently.

So what if he was living in paradise? He had been a human for two months now, and the days were beginning to blur together. Not a single transformation since he had announced that Stefan had been crowned king. No, he was stuck in this scarred form until it suited his mistress. Diaval growled in irritation, his dark bangs sweeping into his eyes. He ached to fly again. Keeping on the ground was driving him mad. His mistress hardly ever spoke to him. Hardly spoke to anyone, for that matter. Maybe she enjoyed isolation, but it was been to wear on him, Diaval thought stubbornly. He needed to fly away from this unending coldness, being constantly ignored and forgotten. Diaval fell back onto the ground, the tendrils of grass getting entangled in his fingers. He stared up at the night stars through the canopy of branches swaying overhead. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the cool night air gently sweep away his worries.

A scream pierced the night air, the delicate scene shattering like glass. Diaval scrambled up, the feathers in his hair ruffling in fright. His eyes darted around frantically, looking for the source of the tortured noise. A choked sob echoed through the air. Diaval twirled around, almost tripping on his own coat to look in the direction the noise had come from There, a shadow at the base of a tree. His mistress's tree, Diaval realized, shakily getting to his feet and rushing through the untamed brush, his breathing uneven from panic.

Maleficent lay curled on her side, sobbing wetly into the mossy forest floor. Diaval didn't even pause as he knelt beside her. His heart was in his throat as he searched for signs of injury. His trembling hands hovered over her, his eyes trying to catch the deadly glint of blood staining Maleficent's pale skin. Maleficent convulsed on the ground, her back arching. A whimper escaped her parted lips. Diaval stared, his his breathing labored in panic. His mistress was dying, she had to be- without even conscious thought Diaval took Maleficent in his arms, her upper body lying in his lap. Her eyes were shut tightly, her face twisted in a grimace.

"Mistress...?" Diaval asked tremulously as Maleficent stilled as though loosing an unseen battle, her body becoming limp in his arms. Her head rolled listlessly against his chest. Diaval's breathing hitched. With sickening dread, he held his hand in front of her nose. A wisp of breath tickled his hand. She was still breathing then.

For one horrible moment, he had thought-

"Mistress." Diaval found himself saying. He looked down at her in his lap, and suddenly she didn't seem as fearful as he had always perceived her. She was so... human. Not distant and cold. She was warm against him, Diaval noticed with a shiver.

"Mistress." Diaval croaked, bending over her. "Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. He felt like he was seeing something he shouldn't. He was used to seeing Maleficent's biting character, her strong unfeeling armor.

But now he could see the cracks in the marble.

Maleficent shuddered in his arms. Diaval could feel her trembling against him. Maleficent's eyes fluttered open, her eyes glazed.

"Stef-" Maleficent groaned, then abruptly stopped. Her body went rigid, her muscles tensing. Her bottom lip quivered.

Maleficent cried out in fear.

"No." Maleficent whispered, staring unseeing. "No..." To Diaval's horror, tears were welling up in her eyes. A tremor ran through her.

There was a frenzy of movement, and suddenly Maleficent was tearing at her own back, howling in utter distress. Her nails clawed at the shoulders, angry marks marring her skin.

"No!" Diaval, with nerve he usually did not possess, grabbed Maleficent's wrist to keep her from harming herself further. Maleficent screamed at his touch, jerking away from him.

"Let me go!" She sobbed, but Diaval did not. While it was duty to obey his mistress, he could not- he would not- let anything harm her, including herself. Her free hand shot out and tore at her shoulder, drawing blood. Diaval watched in utter confusion, his mind in turmoil. Diaval drew Maleficent closer, pinning her arms between them. Maleficent was crying now, fevered tears flowing down her face.

How long they sat like that, Diaval did not know. Maleficent's hysteria racked through her body. He held her the entire time, refusing to let go. He was afraid for her, he realized. But wouldn't let her get hurt.

Maleficent was tiring. Her head resting against his shoulder as her sobs died away. She no longer struggled but sank into him, her breath on his neck. Diaval swallowed, loosening his grip slightly. Unsure how to comfort the broken faerie, Diaval cautiously stroked her hair. Maleficent did not stop him. Diaval began humming gently.

After a long moment, Maleficent slowly sat up, her face red and streaked with angry tear stains. She stumbled to her feet, looking shaken from earlier hysteria. But her brilliant emerald eyes were glowing again. They were no longer fogged. Maleficent looked at Diaval, her gaze unwavering.

"Last time a man took me in his arms, he stole my wings."

Diaval stared at the ground, feeling sick. He could not thing of a response to such a horrible insight.

"As my respectful servant," Maleficent glared, her eyes flashing. "I expect you to only to interfere on my command."

"As your respectful servant," Diaval answered, forcing himself to look up at her. "I will always interfere if I believe you are in danger."

Maleficent stared.

"You can turn me into whatever you want now." Diaval said tiredly. "A wolf, a pig, a worm. I don't care. But believe me, Mistress. You can trust me."

Maleficent watched Diaval, her expression unreadable.

"No." Maleficent answered, her voice tinged with sadness. "I can't."

And she left, the nightmares trailing behind her like an ebony cloak.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
